


ineffable

by darkemberdagger



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 7, F/F, Smut, Soulmates, Supercorpweek2k17, i know that was over a week ago but it's still supercorpweek in my HEART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: Earth didn't have soulmates. Krypton barely did either.But the undeniable pull Kara and Lena feel towards each other? That's a soulmate bond.Written for Supercorpweek2k17 Day 7: Soulmate AU. Over a week late but it's here!





	ineffable

Lena feels Kara’s presence before she lands. It’s the only reason she knows to listen for the almost lost sound of boots touching down on her dark, storm covered balcony.

She wants to wait a moment before turning to see her. Wants to finish reading the page of the contract in front of her. Wants to prove she hasn’t lost all self-control when it comes to the hero.

The problem is, she’s always going to want Kara _more_.

And that is indeed a problem. Because this unearthly pull she feels towards the other woman? This ever-growing need to be next to her, to touch her, to breathe her in?

It’s driving her _crazy_ and she’s certain that while this isn’t how Supers usually drive Luthors to insanity, it’ll surely do the job.

“Lena?” Kara says softly. She’s stepping through the doorway, the lock clicking shut behind her. “Lena?”

Kara says her name so desperately that Lena turns around before she can think.

And there she is. Soaked to the bone, cape heavy and only lit by the occasional lightning strike and a small lamp on Lena’s desk.

Kara’s never looked more beautiful and the inescapable feeling in Lena’s chest hums loudly as they move towards each other.

Kara places a hand on her cheek and Lena immediately turns into it, covering the hand with her own and relishing the shocking warmth.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks her.

_I need to…Is it just me or do you feel it too?_

Kara gulps. Looks her up and down as resolve grows steady in her eyes.

Resolve and…hunger.

The resulting ache in her lower belly is so strong that Lena’s knees go weak.

Kara steadies her. Licks her lips. “I got tired of staying away.”

Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls. “Good.”

National City is quiet below them as the heavens rage above and all Lena cares about is how good it feels to finally kiss Kara.

How gently Kara lays her down on the couch before climbing above her.

How soft Kara’s skin is as Lena feels their naked bodies pressed together.

At how many times Lena can pull that cry of ecstasy from Kara’s lips.

//

Hours later, Kara is peppering apology kisses on every mark she left on Lena’s neck, breasts, and inner thighs as the rain slows outside.

Lena pulls her back up before Kara’s “apologies” turn into another round of sex.

They kiss, slow and deep and the tastes of each other mingling, before Kara lies on top of Lena and tucks her head into the woman’s neck.

Lena’s arms are around her in a second, Kara’s body acting as the perfect blanket.

She feels a long lick on her neck and Kara speaks.

“On Earth, you would call them soul mates.”

Lena isn’t sure if it’s the words or Kara’s breath against the wetness on her neck that makes her shiver.

“Soul…soul mates?”

Kara nods, nips lightly, and then rises onto her elbows on either side of Lena, far enough that they can look at each other but still close enough for Lena to run her hands up and down Kara’s back in the way that makes her moan.

“I know they’re kind of a myth on Earth. They were pretty rare on Krypton too. But they do exist.”

“You…Krypton had soul mates?”

“It was a definite minority of people but enough to know it was a real thing.” Kara gives a bitter laugh. “They were called Rao’s chosen.”

“Oh, Kara.” Lena wipes the sudden tears from her eyes and kisses her.

It’s desperate, much like their first one a while ago, and Lena’s tongue is tracing Kara’s mouth until the latter abruptly pulls away.

“I had no idea I was one of them, Lena! I had no clue it was even possible after Krypton-“ Kara stops, collects herself. “But from the moment I met you, when I looked into your eyes, something inside me changed. There was this intense longing…I wanted to be near you but I didn’t know if you felt the same way.”

Lena tugs Kara down to her, foreheads together. “I thought it was just me. I’ve been drawn to you since you first walked in here and no matter what happened, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You were everywhere. That pull I felt?”

Kara nods, their noses brushing. “It’s unavoidable.”

They stay like that for a minute, enjoying the closeness and Lena is so thankful that she’s not going crazy. That this indescribable bond between them has a name.

“Will it always be this intense?” Lena whispers against Kara’s lips.

“I can ask my mother’s hologram. It might be like this because it’s new but…I don’t know.”

“Are there other humans with soul mates?”

Kara kisses her. “I don’t know.”

“How on earth are we supposed to make this work, Kara? With the two of us being who we are?”

Kara kisses her again. “I don’t know.”

Lena laughs. “Do you know the answer to any of my questions?” Kara lifts an eyebrow. “Don’t even think about it.”

“How about something I do know, then?” Kara asks, lifting herself up enough to slide a hand down Lena’s body, both moaning as Kara’s fingers slide through wetness.

“Go on.” Lena trembles, Kara’s fingers teasing her center and she returns the favor.

Kara gasps as Lena thumbs her clit. “I- I love you. I love you so much.”

Lena kisses her hard as she enters Kara, an “I love you too” falling from her mouth as she whimpers at the feeling of Kara stroking inside her.

//

In a few more hours, when they’re done for real, Lena will hold a sleeping Kara to her chest and try to calculate the odds of the two of them ending up in this position: soul mates that overcame time and distance to lie naked in each other’s arms instead of becoming the enemies all the actions of others dictated they should be.

The number is so small, it might as well be zero. But it’s as they say: the bigger the odds, the bigger the payoff.

And Lena couldn’t imagine a bigger payoff.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really happy that I finished this series, even if it wasn't in the most timely fashion.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought?


End file.
